Grimm's Rising
by PyromaniacWriter
Summary: Raine Blueblood is a new student at Beacon and must over come difficult trials in his life and figure out his feelings for Yang Xiao Long. Also he has to deal with academy life and the fact he's team RWBY's new roommate. Main couples are OC or Raine x Yang, Ruby x Weiss, and Blake x Sun. Sorry summary sucks and this is my first fanfiction so please R&R. There will be lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello this is my first fanfic so dont hold back if you see something wrong point it out ok then hope you enjoy reading this. There might be lemon in this if i feel like adding it. Main pairing of this fic is OC x Yang and Raine who is the OC and one of the main characters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY

**Grimm's Rising**

**Ch.1 New Student**

"*Sigh*Why do I have to be here?" asked Raine to no one in particular as he walked up to the grounds of Beacon Academy.

While he was walking around he heard a loud commotion coming from a building to his right, and, being the curious person he was, he decided to go investigate. As soon as he opened the door he was hit by something that had yellow hair on it and was wearing a school uniform. He went flying onto his back with whatever it was ontop of him. Raine slowly opened his eyes after getting hit and tried moving, but his arm was stuck under something. He decided to move his arm first to get it free, but when he did, he felt something squishy near his hand, so, being innocent and curious, he squeezed it a couple times. Next thing he knew, he heard a feminine scream and a fist connected with his face sending him flying.

He pushed himself up off the ground, only to be met by the very red and very angry face of a blonde who had her arm covering her chest. He looked at her chest than at his arm then back at her chest before blushing really bad. "Uh uh s-s-sorry. I didn't know that you were on top of me or that I was (cough) uh groping you" Raine apologized. He didn't' get a response from the girl.

"My name is Raine Blueblood, so, um, what's your name?" Raine decided to ask, offering her his hand to shake it. She looked at him like he was an idiot.

"So you "_accidently_" grope me and you expect me to shake your hand!" she shouted.

"Umm, one I didn't grope you. It was an _accident _and two, yes, I was expecting you to shake my hand. And tell me your name" Raine replied calmly.

She slowly extended her hand to his and started to shake his hand. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you Raine and sorry about the misunderstanding" she said as she pointed to the building where she had come from and the noise that was still coming from it. She cocked her head in that direction and said "Sorry. Food fight." Raine stared at her blankly for a couple seconds before saying "Uh, ok. Wait, you were thrown hard enough to fly off your feet and crash into me by FOOD!"

"Uh, duh yeah, I mean, think about it. This isn't a normal food fight. This is a food fight between hunters and huntresses!" Yang shouted happily throwing her arms into the air to emphasize her point.

"Well then, I guess, see you around Yang," said Raine as he jogged away from her.

"Yeah, see you around too, Raine", said Yang as she ran back to her food fight.

As Raine was jogging around campus he bumped into the very person he needed to meet, Professor Ozpin. He looked up at the tall man and said " Ozpin, I'm Raine Blueblood. I'm your new student."

"Well, Mr. Blueblood, I'm sorry to inform you, but we are out of rooms at the moment, so you will have to bunk with one of our teams. Is there anyone here at Beacon you know?" asked Ozpin

"Uh, the only person I semi know is someone named Yang Xiao Long. I just met her no more than 10 minutes ago." Raine stated

Ozpin slowly had a smile grow on his face before saying, "Alrighty then, looks like team RWBY will be getting a new roommate."

**After Ozpin showed Raine around campus **

Raine and Ozpin had finally found team RWBY's dorm room and good thing too, because the sun was setting. "Ok, here is your new room. I'm looking forward to seeing you around school. Goodnight", Ozpin said before walking off down the hallway.

"_Ok Raine, just keep calm, open the door, and say hello__" _ thought Ranine as he gripped the door handle and opened it.

Opened the door to four half naked women! Everything happened so fast it was all a blur. Raine let out a surprised shout which alerted the girls, who in turn screamed at him to get out. But Raine being Raine, tripped over his own two feet trying to get back out the door, and, before he knew it, he had some very embarrassed, and very angry, teenage girls pointing weapons at him.

"Y-y-yo-you!" Yang shouted at him

"You know this pervert, Yang!?" a girl in a white night gown with a scar over one of her eyes asked the blonde teen.

"Yes, I do, Weiss. I met him during the food fight we were having with team JNPR" Yang responded

"Ahem if I could get a word in" Raine started to say but was interrupted by a girl wearing a bow that was twitching slightly, which was weird to him, but, anyways, she interrupted him.

"Give me one reason not to stab you with Gambol Shroud," she said angrily.

"Ok, ok if you will let me talk, I'll tell you", Raine said. "I talked to Ozpin. He said there were no rooms available and that I would have to bunk with an already formed team, so he asked if I knew anyone and I said I ran into Yang earlier. The next thing I know he's saying that I'm your guys' new roommate."

Everything went quiet until the girl with silver eyes and a black shirt with a heart that had eyes and teeth on it shouted, "YEA NEW ROOMMATE!"

"I'm Raine, and you guys are?" Raine asked.

"I'm Ruby Rose" said the girl with silver eyes.

"I'm Blake Belladonna" the girl with the twitching bow said.

"And I'm Weiss Shnee and you already know Yang" said the girl with the scar.

"One quick question? What's with your bow, Blake? It keeps twitching." Raine

asked.

Everyone got quiet, so Raine spoke up and said "Let me guess you're a faunus, right?" He shrugged,"So you're trying to hide your ears with that bow. Big deal."

"How did you know that?" Blake asked, somewhat surprised he knew exactly what she was hiding.

"It was easy, but I am really tired so can we pick this up tomorrow please?" Raine

asked.

Everyone settled down after they introduced themselves. After everyone started to go to sleep, Raine threw his duffle bag on the floor and laid down and used it as a pillow. He was perfectly fine until he felt a foot hit him in the face. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the face of Yang

" What do you want?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Well I can't just let yah sleep on the floor. Now, come on" Yang said as she gripped Raine by the arm and led him over to her bed and said "We can just share my bed until the school gives you one"

Raine stared blankly at the bed then at her and asked "Ok isn't that a bit weird to ask a guy you just met to sleep in the same bed as you?"

She replied "Well it's not fair for you to sleep on the floor just because the school hasn't gotten you a bed yet and if I let you sleep on the floor Ruby will feel bad about having you sleep on the floor. Besides, I was going to make you sleep at the end of the bed like dogs sometimes do" and with that she grabbed him and threw him up into the bed before hopping up into it herself.

Raine was still pretty mellow about this situation. He scooted to the end of the bed and curled up like he was a dog laying at the end of his master's bed and closed his eyes, but before he fell asleep he heard Yang say "Goodnight Raine."

"Yeah. goodnight Yang" he replied.

Raine decided to wait patiently for Yang to fall asleep before going back to his spot on the floor and falling asleep there, but first he took out his phone, set an alarm on it and put his earbuds in so no one else would hear it when his alarm went off. His plan was to wake up before everyone else so no one would suspect he slept on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is somewhat violent like i said i'm new to this and as I get more practice this fanfic with become a bit more graphic.**

**Ch.2 First Day of School and Combat Training**

Raine woke up to his alarm going off at 4 o'clock A.M. He slowly pushed himself up off the floor, opened his bag, grabbed some clothes and headed off to take a shower.

After he was done showering and dressed in his normal attire which consisted of black tennis shoes, black jeans, dark wine red t-shirt, black leather bracelet with wolf emblem, and a black hoodie, he walked out of team RWBY's dorm room, down the hallway, out of the dorm building, and off to his motorcycle which was parked in the garage. He looked at his phone. The time read 5:12 A.M. which meant he had 48 minutes to explore the City of Vale before breakfast. He turned on his black and red motorcycle and took off towards the city.

It had been 30 minutes since he started exploring, so he decided now was a good time to head back. On his way towards Beacon, a road sign came flying out of nowhere and smashed Raine directly in the face, sending him flying off his motorcycle. Raine quickly pushed himself up from the ground and stood in a fighting stance, only to see there was no one around that could have thrown the sign at him.

_"What the hell was that? *Sigh*, I really don't have time to try and find out who did that so I might as well grab my cycle and head back to Beacon." _

With that thought in his head Raine walked over to his cycle, picked it up, jumped back on the seat, and drove off towards Beacon. When he had his motorcycle parked and had gottten back to the dorm room, he walked over to his duffle bag. Raine opened it, took a hotplate out and proceed to make himself some breakfast. Now Raine wasn't sure if it was against academy rules to cook in the dorm rooms, but he didn't really care. He was hungry and he wanted bacon, so thats what he was having.

It was 6:30 A.M. when Raine finished eating his bacon and eggs. Apparently he finished just in time because his roommates came back from breakfast in the dining hall. They all went quiet and stared at him. He looked at them and said "Um, why are you guys staring at me?"

The girl dressed in a cloak _"Whats her name?" _Raine thought _"Oh yeah it's Ruby!"_

Well anyways Ruby replied first. "Well, we forgot that we had a new roommate, but now that we are seeing you again we remembered."

"Oh so you forgot about me?" Raine asked

"How could I forget about the guy who slept at the end of my bed like a dog!" Yang said walking over to Raine and pulling him into a headlock.

"Yang, now don't hurt him, he looks more fragile than Jaune and we have combat training all day." stated Blake

"Wait, we have combat training all day?" Raine asked

"Yep, so be ready!" Yang said enthusiastically as she and Ruby grabbed Raine and headed out the door with the other two girls.

As they arrived at the arena for combat training which was inside a building on campus. One of the other team leads, Cardin, along with his goons, came up and started talking crap to team RWBY.

"So, Yang, how does it feel being the top sluty bimbo to ever enter Beacon?" Cardin said laughing

Team RWBY had told Raine about team CRDL and how they tormented students and spread a rumor around campus that Yang had sex with all of them and loved it. For some reason when he insulted Yang and reminded her of what everyone thought of her, Raine saw sadness in the normally vibrant eyes of the blonde girl. And that just pissed him off. Team CRDL insulted Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang one more time, then turned, walking off as Glynda Goodwitch came out onto the side of the arena to start combat training.

"Alright students, we have someone new joining us today, so he will be the first to fight. He can choose any one of you teams to fight against. Now, Raine Blueblood, please step into the arena and choose the person or team you want to fight." Glynda announced

Raine walked into the arena with the team he wanted to fight , but first he needed to set his weapons, which fortunately he had grabbed before being dragged out of the dorm room. So, as he set his sniper rifle/scythe to the side, along with his katana, duel pistols, and duel knives, he said "I want to fight team CDRL."

Cardin and his team walked into the arena looking smug as hell. Glynda announced the fight to begin and so it did.

"What? Little man slut mad that I called his blonde skank a sl-" Cardin started to say but before he could finish Raine had sprinted across the arena in the blink of an eye and now had his fist in Cardins face. The force of the punch not only broke Cardin's jaw, but sent him flying hard enough into the opposite wall to make a crater in it.

"That's for insulting Yang!" Raine shouted without thinking about that everyone would hear him and in doing so made Yang blush badly at the sudden outburst of her new friend. Glynda was about to stop the fight before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Ozpin and Ironwood standing there. Ozpin shook his head negatively. Ironwood said, "Let the fight continue, lets see what he is cable of."

Glynda glowered at Ironwood for a minuted before turning back around to the fight. By now the three other teammates of CRDL had regained themselves from the shock of seeing their leader getting his ass sent into next week by one punch. Raine turned to them and said with a cruel smile playing on his lips "Now it's time for you guys to pay for insulting the rest of team RWBY." With that, he sprinted towards the guy with a green mohawk, whose name was Russell, and slammed him into the ground. He started to scream when his nose broke, making a loud crunching sound as blood started dripping from his nose and his face where a piece of the rock floor was stuck in his head, but was soon silenced by Raine, who threw him into the wall on the other side of the arena. As soon as Russell hit the wall there was another loud cracking sound from his arm being broken to the point where the bone was sticking out.

Before Raine could get to beating the others to a bloody pulp, Cardin apparently fixed his jaw to the best of his abilities and used his teammates as a decoy so he could get close to Raine and club him in the head with his mace.

Yang shouted out, but it was too late. The mace had already collided with Raine's head.

"Hahaha! Take that, you little bitch!" Cardin laughed his best with his currently broken jaw

Sadly for Cardin, Raine was completely unaffected by the mace, except for the blood that was rushing down from his black hair line. Raine's eyes slowly turned from gold to black, the pupil condensing into a pinpoint of red, as he started to laugh happily. Then it slowly his laughing turned into a demonic giggle. He started singing in a child like voice "I'm going to enjoy making you beg for your life". Raine grabbed Cardin's right arm with his left hand and ram his right elbow into it. Cardin's arm made a sick snapping sound as it was broken in half, then Raine pushed him far enough away so he could perform a spin kick to his head, sending him into the ground of the arena, making a slight crater and knocking Cardin out.

The guy with light-brown hair who Raine remembered his name being, Dove, came rushing up behind Raine and ran him through the abdomen with his sword. Most of the people in the arena gasped when they heard Raine start to giggle insanely as a giant smile spread across his face while blood was gushing out of the wound. He grabbed Dove's hand and flipped him over and into a nasty kick which sent him into the roof of the building. Raine preceded to remove the sword from his abdomen, all the while giggling insanely, and flung it into the shoulder of the guy with blue hair, whose name was Sky, and who happened to be the last remaining member of team CRDL standing. Sky let out a shrill scream as the sword tore through his flesh. Next thing that Sky knew, Raine was standing over him with a crazed smile and blood all over his face and neck. Raine decided to kick Sky in the head, sending him sprawling across the floor and into the wall.

Everyone in the arena were either some-what frightened of, or curious about, Raine, but when he walked out of the arena with his stuff, team CRDL was being taken to the infirmary. Then Raine saw the way his friends in team RWBY and all the other students looked at him, he couldn't face them. He took off running towards the dorms.

Meanwhile, Ironwood had told Glynda and Ozpin to let Raine remain at the Beacon so Raine could learn to control his power, but when Glynda asked what power he was refering to, Ironwood said it was a secret that he didn't have the right to share. He left a very curious Glynda and a very quite Ozpin to think about what the secret could potentially be.

Meanwhile, Raine had arrived at the dorms and was packing his stuff to leave. As he was doing this, these thoughts were going through his head. _"Why did I think it would be different? It is always the same! I lose control and all my friends treat me like a monster! And now I have to leave before I hurt anyone else."_

Little did he know that a certain blonde had run after him when he left the arena. Now she was standing in the doorway of the room silently watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. **

**Ch.3 I'm Not Afraid**

Yang watched as Raine started packing. She couldn't help but have this thought go through her head, _"Ok Yang, just walk up to him and tell him you want him to stay."_

With that thought, she walked up to Raine, tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around she got to see how much blood he had all over him.

"What do you want?" Raine asked in a strained tone.

"Well, one, why didn't you wait to get your wounds patched up, and, two, what was that in the arena just now, and, three, why are you packing?" Yang asked.

"To answer your first question, look here", Raine said as he pulled up his shirt to show Yang that his wound had healed.

"How did you heal that fast?" Yang asked, somewhat surprised,

"That question will be answered when I answer your third question, ok?" Raine said. "So for your second question, you have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?"

"Ok", Yang promised.

"*Sigh* Ok, I've never told anyone this, but, since you're not gonna let me go until I tell you, so, yeah, on my fourth birthday some men broke into my house and slaughtered my family... Th-they k-k-killed my one year old baby sister. After that they put a bag over my head and took me to a lab and continued to experiment on me, trying to make some type of perfect weapon to combat the Grimm. About ten years after being a science project, they finally did. They crossed the evil energy of the Grimm with a human host. I was that host, but before they could do anything else to me, I lost it, turned part Grimm and slaughtered them all. Then I escaped." Raine explained. "And, the reason I was packing was because I'm leaving before I hurt or kill anyone else. So, now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." He started to walk away but paused and said "It was good knowing you, Yang."

Before Raine could walk very far away, Yang ran up to him and hugged him from behind. Raine tried prying her off, but stopped when he felt something wet hit his neck. He turned around to see Yang crying. Seeing that made Raine feel even worse. Before he knew what he was doing, Raine had embraced her in a hug too.

In a now very strained voice Yang said "Raine I don't care if you're part Grimm, or if you're scary as hell, but you defended me and my friends. That shows that you have a kind heart, and you are not scared to stand up for people. You know what, Raine, I'm not afraid of you, ok, so please stay please!"

Raine was shocked she wasn't scared of him even though he was a monster.

"Yang I….I..I", When he looked into her purple orbs, seeing that they were full of determination and sadness, he instantly caved into her demands "Ok, Yang, I'll stay. I'll stay. I promise ok" Raine said looking into Yang's eyes one last time before pulling her into a hug again.

While they were lost in the moment, they didn't notice the three other girls walk into the room.

"Ahem, are we interrupting something?" asked Weiss, with a suspicious look on her face.

"Why are you hugging my sister like that, Raine?" Ruby asked very innocently.

Raine and Yang quickly separated. Yang looked down at the ground, so that her hair would fall in front of her face so she could hide her blush.

"So, uh, how long have you guys been standing there?" Raine asked somewhat worriedly.

"We heard everything from you are part Grimm to you and Yang having a heartfelt moment about her not wanting you to leave." Blake stated with a saucy smile on her face.

"Oh, and what do you guys think about me being part Grimm?" Raine asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Well, you're like a faunus, but instead of being part animal, you are part Grimm. Is that such a big deal?" Ruby deduced.

"Ruby, I wouldn't say I'm like a faunus. Where faunuses have control over their actions and their animal side doesn't try to control them, me, on the other hand, the Grimm energy fused with my body slowly takes over my brain as I lose control of my emotions. It turns me into a Grimm in a human body." Raine corrected.

Everyone in the room got quiet until Raine spoke up again and said "Wow! You guys are really taking this better than I thought you would."

With that, Yang put Raine in a headlock and announced, "We are friends aren't we? So why would we give up on you even if you're slightly scary!" And with that everyone decided to head to lunch.

When they all got to lunch they heard a girls voice ask "Will you please let go of my ear?" The plea was followed by laughing.

Raine looked in the general direction to see a girl with long brown hair and bunny ears which were being pulled by none other than Cardin. Raine rushed over and grabbed Cardin's hand, holding it still. Cardin looked up to see who dared interrupt his fun, only to see golden eyes and untamed spiky black hair. Cardin froze in fear. Those eyes could only belong to that demon Raine.

"Where I come from it's not nice to pull on someones ears, especially if they ask you not to." And with Raine saying that, he proceeded to break Cardin's hand. In turn Cardin let out a yelp of pain which got the attention of the cafeteria. After Cardin let go of her ears, the girl turned around to see Raine standing there. He offered her his hand and said "I'm Raine, and you are?"

"I'm Velvet. Nice to meet you Raine, but don't you think you went overboard with breaking Cardin's hand?" Velvet questioned.

"Well, no, I don't think I went overboard because apparently you guys have great doctors, since last time I saw Cardin his jaw was broken and his arm was broken in two." Raine pointed out.

"Oh so you are the new first year student who hospitalized all of team CRDL. Yeah, well, lucky for them our doctors are good at using their auras to heal serious injuries," Velvet said with a half smile.

Raine and Velvet's conversation was cut short when a girl with sunglasses and a beret called to Velvet, saying "Velvet, come on, we have a mission to get to!'

Velvet responded, "Ok, Coco, I'm coming. It was nice meeting you Raine. Bye." And with that she ran out of the cafeteria with Coco.

Raine walked over to the cafeteria line deciding he still needed to get some food. While he was in line Yang came up to him, gripped him by his arm, and dragged him over to team RWBY and JNPR's table.

"Raine this is Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha. They are the team members that make up team JNPR. Oh, yeah, Ruby kinda told them you are part Grimm. Sorry," Yang said while pointing at each member and telling him there names.

Nora jumped and glared at Ranine before whining, "Raine, why didn't you break Cardin's legs like I wanted to!"

"Uh what?!" Raine said somewhat surprised that such a terrible thing could be said in such a cute way.

Pyrrha cut in to explain. "Cardin was giving our team leader, Jaune, trouble and Nora wanted to break his legs."

"Oh, ok" Raine replied before sitting down next to Yang, who was nice enough to grab him some lunch. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Raine all sat at the table chatting until an announcement by Glynda came on the academy speakers.

"All students, combat training starts back up in thirty minutes, so everyone get ready and head back to the arena."

Raine and the two teams went to their respected dorm rooms and gathered their gear before heading back to the arena. After that, the day went by pretty fast. Yang had a fight with Pyrrha, Jaune versused Ruby, Ren fought Blake, and Nora took on Weiss. Blake and Weiss's matches ended in a draw, while Ruby and Yang won theirs. Then all the other students had their respected turns in training for combat.

When all was said and done, Raine headed back to the RWBY's dorm room to make himself dinner while teams RWBY and JNPR headed off to the cafeteria room for dinner. Raine decided to have a BLT, but before he could make it a tray came flying into his lap along with a blonde haired beauty hopping down next to him with a tray of her own.

"So, trying to eat dinner by yourself instead of with your friends? Now that's not allowed." Yang teased Raine

"Yang," Raine started, but was denied finishing his sentence by a fork load of spaghetti being shoved into his mouth.

"Now, you and me are going to sit here and enjoy dinner like good friends should. Ok?" Yang stated patting Raine on the back while he tried to recover his breath from the surprise spaghetti attack that Yang had stealthily committed.

"Yang," *cough* "Why did you do that? I could have choked to death!" Raine whined as tears sat at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, come on Raine, don't become a drama queen over a simple meal," Yang said trying to control her laughter as she looked at the cute pouty face he was giving her _"Wait did I just think he was cute? Well, I mean, the only other person I know that can pull off a pouty face like that is Ruby. So what if I think he's cute" _Yang thought to herself as Raine let out a sigh.

"Ok Yang, you and I will sit here together and have dinner. Ok, you happy?" Raine asked.

"Ok, then, lets dig in!" Yang announced as she and Raine dove into their dinners.

After they finished their dinner they headed back to the cafeteria and put the dinner trays in the dirty trays pile. While doing that they met up with the rest of team RWBY. They all decided it was getting late and should head off to bed. When they got back to the dorm room they found an army cot pushed sideways up against the wall.

"So I guess thats my bed then. Cool" Raine said, happy that he had something to sleep on now. He walked up to it, hopped onto it and finally let his muscles relax. But it didn't last long before a pillow was stuffed into his face and hearing the scary as hell voice of Weiss saying "You peek at any of us changing, especially Ruby, I will personally cut off your balls."

With a chill running down his spine, Raine let out a squeak of agreement to her threat. "Ok, Raine, goodnight." He listened to the girls say their goodnights before he heard them get into their respective beds and fall asleep. If only they knew the day they were going to have tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Raine's pistol holsters are the ones Bruce Willis had in the movie Last Man Standing. Everyone else has Scrolls while Raine just has a regular smartphone. Sorry if I'm kinda rushing this chapter I wanted to finish this before school. I used ideas from Gremlins, Alien, and one other movie I can't remember the name of.**

**Ch.4 Rescue Mission in the Village of the Damned**

Raine was peacefully sleeping until a certain blonde brawler flipped his cot over throwing him to the ground. Coughing slightly, he recovered himself from the sudden wake up call his friend just gave him.

"Yang, what was that for?" Raine asked, slightly annoyed that there was a big grin spreading across her face.

"Well Raine, apparently Team CFVY is m.i.a. So, now Ozpin wants Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and you to go in and see what happened to them." Yang said doing her best Ozpin impression.

"Yang, shouldn't you be a little less happy since Team CFVY could be dead?" Raine asked

"No, Team CFVY can handle themselves pretty well in a fight. I highly doubt they are dead. Now come on and grab your weapons so we can head out, " Yang said before heading out of the dorms and off towards the airship that would be taking them on their mission. Raine was happy that he had slept in his normal attire, or he would have had to take time getting dressed. Raine decided to just take his katana and dual pistols and leave his snyther rifle and knives at the dorms, seeing as he wouldn't be needing them since he had people to back him up for once. I guess you could say he was feeling overly confident about going into no mans land for once.

As he approached the airship, he could see his friends getting in. Raine picked up the pace so he wouldn't be chewed out for being late. As he arrived on board, Raine saw that Blake was sitting at the back of the ship reading a book. Ruby and Weiss were sitting next to each other holding hands. Jaune and Pyrrha sat next to one another also. Raine noticed that Pyrrha was blushing. Nora had fallen asleep using Ren as a pillow. The only open seat was next to Yang. Raine walked up and sat down next to her. Lucky enough for him, he always fell asleep with his phone and ear buds in his jean pockets. He popped those puppies in, turned on some music, kicked back, and quickly fell asleep.

Next thing Raine, knew he was inhaling blonde hair through his mouth. Coughing somewhat, he opened his eyes to see that Yang had fallen asleep leaning on him. Raine stared at her for a minute, thinking about how peaceful and beautiful she looked. Realizing what he was just thinking, he blushed somewhat. Raine decided to let her be and go back to sleep himself. But the pilot announced on the radio, "We are fifteen minutes away from drop off point. Everyone up and adam so you can get geared up."

With tha,t everyone started waking up one by one. Raine shook Yang awake, getting another face full of hair as she stirred.

"*Yawn* Hey, Raine, so are we there yet?," Yang asked.

"Yes, we are about fifteen minutes away, so we need to gear up, ok," Raine said before getting up to stretch his legs. Yang was close behind.

Everyone was now wide awake as they landed in the city-like village located in the middle of a very spooky forest. This was where Team CFVY had been sent to kill some unidentified creatures in the area, which were assumed to be Grimm. As everyone was getting off the ship, they had made sure they had everything they needed. After everything was accounted for, they headed off into the giant village to look for the members of Team CFVY.

"OK everyone, seeing as this village is huge, I think we should split up," said Jaune, who looked very confident in his decision. "Since there are an odd number of us, there will be one team of three people and three teams of two people," he continued.

"No, I'll be fine on my own. We will need as many people covering the village as possible, so I'll go off on my own. The rest of you form teams of two, like Jaune said. Got it?" Raine said, turning around and walking down one of the many roads that lead through the village.

"Ok then, it's settled. I'll go with Pyrrha. Ruby with Weiss, Nora with Ren,

and Blake with Yang. Ok now that we have our teams lets split up," Jaune announced and

with that each pair headed off down different roads that led into the village.

**With Raine**

Raine was aimlessly walking around, going down random roads that he hoped would take him somewhere that had clues to where team CFVY had ended up. Although that was his main objective, his mind couldn't help but drift to thoughts about a blonde brawler who had changed the way he felt about himself in the span of two days. But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud chopping sound. Raine walked over to where the sound was coming from and looked around the corner of a hut to see a beowolf, but what he saw wasn't an alive beowolf. There was a human like thing with grayish skin eating the poor Grimm. Raine let out a small gasp at the sight of the thing pulling out the beowolf's stomach, blood and fluids spraying everywhere as the thing chopped down, the organ fluid slowly oozing down it's chin. Then it heard Raine's phone go off with a message from Ruby asking him how he was doing. Raine didn't have time to turn off his phone as the humanoid creature let out a terrible screeching noise, and, to Raine's misfortune, more creatures like the one he was staring at came crawling out of buildings, alleyways, and the sewer system. Raine didn't notice the one behind him before it was to late, and the thing had jumped on his back and sunk its teeth into his shoulder. Letting out a startled yelp, Raine quickly threw the creature off of him and into the mass horde of creatures gathering in front of him.

Raine drew his pistols and started to shoot at them, hitting most of the things in vital areas such as their heads and hearts, watching their bodies hit the ground with a delightful thud. Raine thought he was in the clear until they started getting back up one by one, greenish blood flowing from the holes Raine had put in them. When they brushed off his bullets like nothing hit them, Raine decided that a tactical retreat was in order. He took off running with multiple creatures after him.

**With Yang and Blake**

Yang and Blake were walking idly about the road they had taken, looking at all the abandon huts and houses littering the street.

"What happened to everyone?" Yang asked

"They probably all evacuated when the Grimm were sighted." Blake pointed out

They got quite as they walked, until they heard gunshots coming from around the corner of a house about seventeen feet away from them . Before they could move any further, Raine came running around the corner of the road with his right hoodie sleeve missing, blood slowly dripping from his arm, his guns out. He was shooting something behind him, which the girls couldn't see since the house was blocking their vision. Raine turned and saw the girls. He shouted "Run!" as he started running towards them. Then a horde of creepy looking humanoid like creatures came running out from behind the house.

Raine and the girls took off running down the road. They spotted a church like building at the center of where a bunch of the roads met. Running in and closing the doors shut behind them, Yang and Blake held the door shut while Raine grabbed benches and other heavy objects he could find to barricade the door. After it was barricaded up, Blake was finally able to catch her breathe and ask, "Raine what were those things?"

"Have no clue but when I found them one was eating a beowolf's entrails" Raine replied.

The church was dimly lit because most of the windows were boarded up. Deciding they needed more light, Raine started to grab one of the many candlesticks on the altar, then noticed there was fresh blood on the altar, like something was sacrificed. He brushed that thought off and tried moving the candlestick holder. It wouldn't budge. He pulled harder. Then he heard a click as the candlestick moved slightly. At the same moment he heard the screams of the two teenage girls as they fell down a hidden staircase that he had just opened.

Raine slowly approached the steps with a couple lit candles he now had, before walking down it to find his companions, but they were nowhere to be found. Worry started eating at him as he took off faster down the staircase hoping to find his friends without noticing that a hidden door in the middle of the stairs was being closed by a grayish skinned creature that had a fist full of blonde hair in one hand and a bow in the other. If only Raine knew he was descending down the steps into the hellish world that was hidden under this village.

**With Ruby and Weiss**

Ruby and Weiss were investigating a mansion like building they had found on the road they had taken.

"So, uh, Ruby after we get back to...uh Vale, you want to tell everyone we are a couple, you know make it official?" Weiss asked, blushing a lot. Ruby and Weiss had been dating in secret for a couple months now, and Weiss thought it was time that they made it official.

"Oh, yes, Weiss" Ruby squealed happily before pulling Weiss into a passionate kiss, but Ruby pulled Weiss a bit too fast causing her to fall on top of Ruby and making them both fall into a bookcase, knocking books over. Unfortunately this also included hitting a secret lever disguised as a book, opening a trapdoor in the floor, which both Ruby and Weiss fell into.

**With Pyrrha and Jaune**

Pyrrha and Jaune walked side by side next to one another. The road that they were walking had turned from dirt to cobble stone as it entered farther into the village. They were talking about Jaune's training and decided to take a break by a tree, but the tree was booby trapped and two nets went off, capturing both Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Jaune, are you ok?" Pyrrha asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. How did these nets get here?" Jaune asked.

Before Pyrrha could give a reply, a man with a shotgun came running up, but he looked at the two caught teenagers in confusion. "Who are you people?" he asked.

"I'm Jaune and this is Pyrrha. We are hunters sent here to help your village." Jaune said and then asked "Who are you, sir?"

"My name's John and I'm the last survivor of this village," he said.

"What do you mean " the last survivor"? What happened to everyone else?" Pyrrha asked.

"We found hidden tunnels under the village and we investigated. We found a tomb of sorts and, being curious, we opened it to find inscriptions and hieroglyphs on the walls. We had our archaeologist translate them. The inscriptions read 'Here lay the Grimmblins, an ancient Creature of Gimm that are tiny monsters that burrow into a host, take over their body's, and transform them into a humanoid flesh eating monster. Weird thing is they attack both humans and Grimm even though they are Grimms themselves. We found dormant Grimmblin eggs and thought we could study them, but instead we awoke them and in six hours half the villagers were turned. The people who were infected captured the non infected and took them to a nest under the village so the Grimmlins could easily burrow into their new hosts 'cause Grimmlins are fragile little creatures which you could easily kill by stepping on them. That's why they need hosts, so they can capture other hosts and take them to a nest so new hatch-lings can infect them." While John was finishing his story glory behold a brave Grimmblin climbed up his back, hopped on to his neck, bit a hole in it before using said hole to burrow in the man's body.

Jaune and Pyrrha watched in horror as John's body started twisting and turning, making vicious cracking noises as his body was morphed to fit the needs of the Grimm that just entered his body. After John was fully transformed he looked up at the two hunters with dead eyes before hopping up into the tree with inhuman capabilities, gripping the nets and removing them from the tree. He jumped down with the nets containing the two teens and started dragging them off towards a manhole. **(For Grimmlins they look like Gremlins when they are in their cute state and they are tiny but are Creatures of Grimm and are like face huggers from Alien but burrow into people and take them over instead of planting an embryo in them.)**

**With Nora and Ren**

Nora and Ren were investigating a creepy looking old house near the edge of the forest. Nora was talking up a storm about pancakes and random stuff until Ren heard something and shushed her. They got quiet until a floorboard from the second floor broke and fell next to Nora, who in turn jumped onto Ren. "Nora get…" was all Ren could get out before they're combined weight broke the floorboards and they tumbled into a hole underneath the floor. When they reached the bottom of the hole, which opened up into the underground catacombs beneath the village, Ren hit his head on a rock and Nora face planted into the floor. Before they could recover, two Grimmlin infected people came up and dragged them off deeper into the catacombs.

**With Raine**

Raine had finally reached the bottom of the steps and found himself in a catacomb type cave. He decided to just keep walking straight. For about an hour he kept walking until he reached something that looked like a tomb. The door to the tomb was wide open. Raine didn't really care. He just wanted to find Blake and Yang, so he continued walking through the doors and into the tomb. While he was walking Raine looked at all the inscriptions, which he couldn't read and the hieroglyphs which showed pictures of evil little things climbing inside people and then those people transforming into what looked like the things he shot outside.

_"So is that what happened cause what I gather from theses pictures are that these little creatures get inside people to use them as hosts and then transforming their hosts into those freaky creatures outside and if that's true, I have to find Yang and the others before one of them gets turned!" _Raine thought urgently.

Raine took off running until he reached what looked like a torture room. There was dried blood all over the walls and the stench in the air was killing him. The torture room he was in had six cells, three of which had bars and the others were completely closed off. Then there was a door at the end of the room. After looking at the cells he could easily see into, he decided to open up concealed cell number one to find...a pile of dead bodies. The stench in the air nearly made him throw up. Also, the fact that they were decomposing pieces of skin slowly peeling off the organs and fluids leaking out of them and their dead eyes white and lifeless and falling out of their heads. What caught his eyes were the holes that looked like something had burrowed into them.

In the end, Raine decided to just go through the door at the end of the room instead of opening doors two and three. When he opened the door he saw eggs scattered across the floor and there were also people shackled against the wall. When he got closer to the poor people that were being held in this underground nightmare he recognized them as the members of team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. Raine heard hatching noises behind him _"Oh hell no, I've seen the Alien series" _Raine thought as he used the dust fire crystal fused with his body to set fire to the eggs. Quickly as he could, he unshackled his friends. One Grimmlin had made it out of the fire and was running toward them at full speed, but it didn't see Raine's foot and was neatly crushed. Raine heard a crunching noise. As he turned the Grimmlin into paste with his heel, he even saw an eye pop out of its head and go flying. With a sigh Raine decided to carry two of his friends at a time out of the dungeon and back to the church.

**After carrying his friends out**

"So these Grimm take control of the host and turn them into flesh eating monsters," Ren said thoughtfully as he pondered what Pyrrha had told them what John had said to Jaune and her**.**

Meanwhile over in the corner of the church Raine was calling the airship. "Hello" the captain answered.

"Hello, captain? We have team CFVY. They are unconscious. We are pinned down by an unknown enemy. Can you pinpoint our location and come pick us up? And bring back up," Raine asked.

"Can do. I will be there in twenty. Hold tight," the captain replied.

Raine hung up and walked back over to the group who were talking about what had happened to them while in the village, but were interrupted by a screech coming from outside and another from the staircase. Raine rushed over to the candlestick lever and pulled hard on it, closing the door, before running over to one of the windows and peeking through it to see fifty or more Grimm humans outside. Raine turned around to his friends.

"Ok all of you and stay here and watch over team CFVY. I'll go see if these things like getting sliced into strips of meat." Raine said with a smile playing on his lips and before anyone can argue with him he was out the door.

Katana in hand, Raine ran up to the first of the Grimmlin humans, cutting it in half with one swing. Intestine fluid and blood sprayed all over him as the organs slipped out of the sliced halves and fell to the ground with a loud plop. As five more came to attack him, Raine lifted up his arm and let a burst of black flames come out of his hand, igniting the creatures on fire. He sliced one's head off, then kicked the head into another creature, knocking it off balance before cutting it's arms off and then its legs before stomping on its head, brain matter and pieces of skull scattering across the ground. Raine jumped to the top of the church roof and started flinging fireballs into the horde of monsters, burning them to black husks of molten skin. He continued lighting the creatures on fire enjoying the smell of burnt flesh in the air more than he should until he exhausted his dust energy. At that moment, the roof caved in and Raine fell onto the floor of the church in the middle of his friends who had been listening to the fight going on outside. Luckily enough Raine had held off the Grimmlins long enough for the airship to arrive. They lowered a ladder through the hole in the roof and a couple armed men came down to help get team CFVY onto the ship.

The soldiers took team CFVY up the ladder, followed by team RWBY, then JNPR , and finally Raine.

"Captain, get us out of here. We have five minutes before they nuke this place and euthanize this whole village of those things!" one of the soldiers shouted as the pilot of the airship took them up.

"Alright, we are off! Everyone strap in!" the captain shouted over the radio.

Everyone sat in their seats and strapped in while the pilot/captain flew the airship in the direction of Beacon as fast as he could. Raine let out a sigh of contentment and decided to pop in his ear buds and fall asleep listening to music again. The last thing he saw before drifting off into sleep was the bright flash of the nuke as the hell hole he had been in was incinerated to the ground.

**Ok I know I kind of pushed the Ruby x Weiss randomly in there but I remind you even though I said that the main couples were Ruby x Weiss, Sun x Blake, and Raine x Yang **

**the main coupling is Raine x Yang while the other two pairings are ones you will see more than the other couples such as Pyrrha x Jaune. I couldn't really think how to introduce the WhiteRose in the fanfiction so I decided to have it where Ruby and Weiss have been dating in secret for a while now and haven't told anyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I think I should clear somethings up. Raine is 19, he is 6 foot 3 inches tall, he has black hair, gold eyes, and likes to wear black jeans, tshirts, hoodies, and tennis shoes. Also a black leather bracelet that has a wolf head on it. This fan-fiction takes place sometime after the last episode of the second volume of RWBY but with my own little twists. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

**Ch.5 Announcements, Surprises, and Homework Oh My!**

"Ahhh", Raine moaned before slamming his head on the desk he was sitting at in team RWBY's dorm room where he was trying to finish the homework he got today in class. It had been two days since team RWBY, team JNPR, and Raine had rescued team CFVY from that hellish village, and Raine was surprised that after nearly becoming Grimmlin hosts themselves that everyone in the three teams had settled back into their normal routines quite easily. Letting a sigh out Raine went back to his homework, finishing up the last five questions before hearing the bell go off alerting him that his free period was up and that he needed to get to his next class. He let out a chuckle as he started walking down the hall heading towards Glynda's class, saying to himself "Finished just in the nick of time."

Arriving at Glynda's class, Raine felt a pain in the shoulder that had got bitten by a Grimmlin host when it snuck up on him. It had healed fast, as all of his wounds do, but this one kept bugging him with a dull ache, and, in all honesty, he had been feeling like hell since the bite. Brushing it, off he walked into the classroom. Looking around, he saw his friends Ruby and Weiss looking nervous as hell for some reason. And he saw Blake sitting reading a book waiting for class to start. Raine, still scanning the room, had to contain a laugh as he remembered how Blake freaked out a day ago when he walked in on her reading Ninjas of Love, a very smutty book might he add. He found himself blushing somewhat at remembering that he himself had read the book when he was nine. Shaking his head furiously, Raine focused his attention back on finding the last member of team RWBY, and there she was, sitting next to an empty seat and looking around the room a bit anxiously. Until her eyes fell upon him, and she started waving frantically to him. Raine walked over to her and said, "So you save this seat for a certain human grimm hybrid, or is there a secret someone I don't know about?"

"No, I was saving this seat for you ," Yang said with a smirk, proud of her reference.

"Nice one," Raine said as he sat down next to her, chuckling at her humor.

By now Glynda had walked in and started writing something on the board before announcing, "Today, instead of combat training, you will get into your respected teams and share information and answer questions about yourself. This is so you can trust each other and bond more as a team. Everyone understand...Good! Begin!"

Everyone got into their respected teams and started talking. Raine sat there awkwardly before getting up and approaching Glynda, asking her " What do I do? I don't have a team?"

Glynda looked at him, before telling him, "Well, roommates need to know each other just as much as teammates, so go sit with team RWBY."

Raine walked over to team RWBY, and, sitting down next to Yang, let out a sigh of frustration as his shoulder started to ache worse than before.

"Why looking so "Grimm" Raine?" asked Yang, adding a pun she had been wanting to use since she found out he was half Grimm.

Not being able to keep a gloomy face when he was around Yang, Raine smiled and said, "It's nothing. My shoulder just hurts."

They were interrupted when Ruby and Weiss spoke up at the same time. "Wehavesomethingimportanttotellyouguys!"

"What was that?" Raine asked, surprised that the girls were able to say that in perfect unison.

"We have something to tell you guys" Weiss spoke first looking at Ruby to finish her for her.

"Weiss and I have been dating for the last couple months in secret!" Ruby squeaked only loud enough for the the people in team RWBY's circle.

It got quiet for a second until Raine spoke up, saying with a smile on his face, "Ohhhh so thats why you two were holding hands on the airship and why Weiss threatened to cut off my man cherries if I peeked at Ruby. Cool! Good for you guys... I mean... you two do make a cute couple."

"Wow Raine, I would never thought you of all people would use the word cute" Yang teased.

Blake asked Ruby and Weiss "Why were you guys so scared to tell us? You know Yang and I are bisexual, so we are perfectly fine with you girls being a couple. And Raine is just Raine, so you didn't have to worry about him either."

"Wait Yang and Blake are bi?" Raine asked

"Yeah they were a couple for a little while too until Blake started dating Sun." Ruby piped in.

"Cool" Raien said nonchalantly.

"What about you Raine? Anything to tell us?" Yang asked, nudging him a bit.

"Well... you already know about my past, the experiment, how those bastards trained me to be a killer, and turned me into a Grimm hybrid. So... there's really nothing to say" Raine concluded with a shrug. His shoulder twinged. He pointedly ignored it.

"Oh yeah?" Yang challenged with a teasing smirk. "How about are you still a virgin?" she asked hoping to make Raine embarrassed.

"Yes, I'm a virgin," Raine said, completely unfazed by the question.

"Ok... that's all I got" Yang said shrugging, having nothing more up her sleeve to antagonize him with.

"What else do you guys want to know then?" Raine asked.

"How bout you just tell us some just basic stuff about yourself?" Blake recommended.

"Ok. My favorite food is chili dogs, favorite dessert is strawberry cheese cake. I listen to

alot of different music, but mostly rock. I like horror genre movies and books more than any other type of genres. And... I have an irrational fear... of pineapples." Raine said.

"You have a fear of... pineapples?!" Ruby asked laughing.

"Nope, I just said that to see what kind of reaction I would get. I actually love pineapples" Raine confessed.

"Thats good cause no woman on this planet would want to date a man scared of pineapples" Yang stated though she was still laughing from Raine's lie.

"Raine before you came to Beacon where did you live?" Blake asked.

"I lived past the Grimm Barrier, or where the project was stopped I should say" Raine said.

"What's the "Grimm Barrier"?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side, obviously thinking hard about what he had just said.

"Well it is not really a barrier, I guess. It was a project that the government put into action to try and stop the Grimm from progressing into the kingdoms, but in the end the Grimm over ran the construction sites for the barrier and slaughtered everyone. That's why, since that plan failed, the Grimm are now closer to the kingdoms. Past the barrier it is pretty much no mans land. Creatures of Grimm are pretty much everywhere." Raine explained.

"Wow. Wait... how did you survive then?" Yang asked.

"Easy. Since I have all their strengths and they could smell that I was part Grimm, all I had to do was beat the shit out of a couple of them and prove that I was the alpha dog." Raine said.

"Oh, ok, that makes sense" Weiss said.

Before anyone could ask another question the bell for the end of class went off. Getting up, Raine suddenly felt light headed and he noticed that his shoulder was really killing him. Looking around the room, everything was blurry. Taking a step forward, he stumbled and fell onto his hand and knees. Then he started coughing up blood. The last thing he heard before passing out was a girl's voice shouting his name.

Waking up in a cold sweat, Raine looked at his surroundings. But he couldn't see clearly since his vision was still blurry as hell. But he heard a voice say "Ah you're awake. I guess I should fill you in when you were bitten by one of those creature you encountered in that village you got poisoned by an unknown pathogen. Your body is fighting it pretty well, especially since no one has ever encountered this virus. Yet, you appear to have antibodies to fight it already somehow in your system. You are a lucky one. Anyone else who would have gotten this virus would be dead. Although, even with your immune system somehow super charged, you will be bed ridden for about 5 days.I would suggest just don't strain yourself, and you should be fine. Oh, you might experience hallucinations from time to time as your body fights the virus. And, just so you are up to speed, you have been in a coma for 2 weeks." With those final words, the doctor left the room, leaving a very sick Raine in silence until he heard a demented sounding voice say "What's up?"

**So I hinted at Yang x Blake and snuck in Sun x Blake in one chaptered, Shedded some light on what type of things Raine likes and a little on his past.**

**You all can probably guess what's coming next since Raine is sick and has his own private hospital room and cliffhanger. See you all next chapter.**


End file.
